One Moment
by BlueDragonflame
Summary: A private meeting between Buffy and Angel in the Saiya-what? universe.


Authors Notes: Hey guys! I'm the Saiyajin no Oujo in case you forgot, and it's been so long you just might've. I am so sorry for my long hiatus but health issues and an increasingly busy schedule made writing very hard. Don't worry the next chapter of Saiya-what? Is in the works and I hope to have it up by Saturday. 

As a reward for your completely undeserved patience I'm putting this up before the chapters that precede it. This is a B/A centered interlude in Saiya-what?. It takes place when Buffy and Angel meet off camera after my version of Carpe Noctem, which has yet to be written. In case you haven't figured it out B/A will eventually be one of this story's pairings. 

This was co-written with Elf, who is a fantastic writer. Be sure to read her works. You can find them right here at ff.net or at mediaminor.org. 

You don't need to read Saiya-what? to understand this but you might want to check it out anyway. 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my idea of how the meeting went.

__

*************************************************************************************

"Angel, Willow's on the phone... She's alive! Buffy's alive!" 

The words echoed in Angel's head as he drove. He pulled up to the cottage, parked his car, and opened the door…then Buffy pulled up and got out of her car.

He immediately stopped thinking and just was. He flew to where she was and pulled her into a kiss, a kiss full of passion, and need…and love.

__

And I'd give up forever to touch you   
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't wanna go home right now   


"Buffy."

"Angel, we can't."

"We need this."

"But not here, inside." 

__

  
And all I could taste is this moment   
And all I can breathe is your life   
And sooner or later it's over   
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

Angel nodded. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Both of them understood that tonight the curse was not an issue. Buffy was alive, but she was hurting. How could he be perfectly happy when his sweet love was in such pain? Though they might find temporary solace in each other both of them where all too aware that in a few hours they would have to depart for separate cities, separate lives. They would have to pretend that this meeting had only a little effect on them. They would have to pretend to move on. 

__

And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   


Angel and Buffy lay on the bed, not speaking, just drinking in the others presence. They were vulnerable, which was rare. They were safe, rarer still. They lay like that for what might have been a long while or a single moment until Angel was reminded of something he had noticed as soon as he had seen Buffy.

He sat up and turned to her, "Where were you?"

"Sorry, traffic was bad."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Angel-please."

And you cannot fight the tears that ain't coming   
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
When everything feels like the movies   
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive   


"I know you weren't in Hell, Buffy."

"How? Never mind-I guess you would be able to tell wouldn't you." she tuned away from Angel, ashamed.

He placed his hand on her cheek and gently turned her head, "I just want to help you Buffy."

She glared at him, "That's your job isn't it-helping the helpless."

Hurt flashed across Angel's face, " I don't want to help because it's my job. I want to help because you're you and I lo-"Buffy cut him off.

"I know Angel, and I do too, but saying it just makes everything harder."

"Maybe I don't mind."

And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   


She looked into his chocolate eyes the held all of the emotions he tried so hard to keep from spilling out. "Angel, you know we have to walk away from this. It's not safe." Angel knew what she said was true, but his unbeating heart still ached. Despite Buffy's words, it took all of her strength to rise from the bed and start to pick up her strewn clothes.

"Buffy-wait." She turned around and immediately regretted it once she saw the obvious pain he was in. Her green eyes met his and he froze as he looked at her. He could only imagine the thoughts playing through her head right now.  


She asked, in a soft voice, "What?"  
  
"It doesn't have to be this way, damn it, it doesn't have to," Angel replied fiercely as he sat up.  
  
Buffy's response was bitter, hollow laugh, "It's the only way it can be. I think you said it yourself."  


"I know, I know. We have to go our separate ways and lead our separate lives. That doesn't mean we should push each other away when we need each other," Angel replied with the same intensity as he stood up and gently put his arms around her shoulders.

Buffy's eyes watered as she looked down at her hands. She asked in a shaky voice, "Why do you always have to be like this?"  
  
"Like what?" he asked her gently.  
  
Tears were running down her face as she answered, "So wise and immortal. At least I don't have to put up with that . . ." She paused as she thought her words over and licked her lips, "Never mind, I've gotta go."  


__

And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   


He grabbed her hand. He knew she could throw him through the cabin door, that she had the power to end his eternal existence, but it didn't matter. Vampire and Vampire Slayer, it didn't matter. Right now they were people, they Buffy and Angel, and there was no chance in any of the hells that he would let her go that easily again, no matter what he told the others.  
  
"Angel," she pleaded gently, sounding like a lost little girl.  
  
He forced her to look up at him. He was always amazed at her tiny form, which belied her incredible strength. It was still a wonder to him, seeing this delicate, gamine little girl killing demons with ease. Still, her heart was so very very fragile and sometimes she needed help to keep it from breaking, help that he could give.  
  
He gently pulled back her hair and whispered in her ear, "I'm here for you. I'm always here for you. Never forget that. All you have to do is ask and I'll drop everything and come running."  
  
"I don't doubt you Angel," she whispered softly, "But that really doesn't…"  
  
He shook her gently, "Then I'll make it a point to come check on you." Angel smiled and once again pushed strands of her long, blond hair out of her face, "I'll tell Spike that if he lets you get hurt, in any sense of the word I'll drive down to Sunnydale to break his legs."  
  
Buffy chuckled softly, "Angel . . ."  
  
"I know, but don't go yet," he pleaded as he held her.  
  
She sighed, "I don't want to. Not yet, but we know . . ."  
  
"Please, just for this one moment," he replied as he rocked her softly

__

And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   


I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am 

*************************************************************************************

  


Kay, that's it. Please let me know how you liked it. 


End file.
